freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Perth Station
]] Perth Station is owned and operated by Planetform Inc. as a base for the arduous and hopefully lucrative process of terraforming the Planet Ayr. This operation is under almost constant attack by Gaian eco-terrorists, despite increased protection from the Bretonian government. Infocard *LOCATION: Edinburgh system *OWNER: Planetform *CLASS: Eden *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 450 Ships For Sale None. Commodities For Sale *Oxygen - $32 *Water - $15 Guns For Sale *Adv. Starbeam *Adv. Stunpulse *Heavy Starbeam *Stunpulse Turrets For Sale *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Starbeam Turret *Stunpulse Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Sweeper Missile - Class 3 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Armet Fr. Shield *Armet L.F. Shield *Armet H.F. Shield *Adv. Armet Fr. Shield *Adv. Armet L.F. Shield *Adv. Armet H.F. Shield *Cuisse Fr. Shield *Cuisse L.F. Shield *Cuisse H.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse Fr. Shield *Adv. Cuisse L.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse H.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine Rumors About Perth "Ah, dear sweet Perth, nestled in the heart of Gaian space. That's right, Perth is in Edinburgh, so I must fly into that dreaded chunk of space to deliver Terraforming Gases to our engineers there. One day an inhabitable Perth will be growing crops for the people of Bretonia." - Sales Rep Stanley Dade, Planetform, Stokes Mining Station Base Rumors "Our Construction and Mining Machinery comes from Leeds. It's a pretty rough run through the smog clouds. If the Gaians don't get you there, they'll try again right up the road off the Skye Field." - Perth Bartender RBT-09 "We have to ship in a lot of supplies for a Phase 1 operation. Phase 1 means thre is no breathable atmosphere planetside yet. All procedures like ice asteroid bombardment are done from orbit. Gotta wear a suit to go down on the surface and do Organism placements." - Section Chief Theodore Shaw, Planetform "We've dramatically improved the process since we started on Harris 400 years ago. We expect Ayr to take only a hundred years, from start to finish. That's if the Gaians will let us -- pain in the arse, they are." - Hal Cruttenden, Planetform "Just between you and me, the real reason we've started Ayr is that the government contracts pay the bulk of the milestone payments for an entire process during Phase 1. Harris is so far behind schedule that it's on company costs now. A lot of our money is being siphoned off to Tau-31. Once it's complete, we'll probably bail out on Edinburgh and the Gaians." - Samuel Bradshaw, Planetform "We ship the Alien Organisms from Glasgow at the northern edge of Leeds. Surface crews are sent down to survey for the correct geological and physical surface conditions. Then they scatter the Organisms with modified planet dusters and let them go to work eating the rock." - Perth Bartender RBT-09 "The ice mining we do is part of Phase 1 terraforming. We look for a large ice asteroid field nearby with appreciable amounts of frozen methane, CO2, water, and ammonia. We set off explosives in strategic positions on asteroids, which set them into a collision course with the planet. There's an art to it -- maximum asteroid size for minimum energy expenditure." - Section Chief Theodore Shaw, Planetform "I just came back from Stokes with a load of PFCs. They'll dump it into the upper atmosphere of Ayr starting next week. That's the preferred Stage 1 Terraforming Gas. It's nine thousand times more potent than CO2 as far as GWP potential -- gets a planet warmed up real quick." - Hal Cruttenden, Planetform "Planetform doesn't actually mind the Gaians as much as you would think. Truth is, they're a good excuse when it comes to cost overruns and other delays. Blame it on the Gaians, tha's what we do." - Samuel Bradshaw, Planetform "Can't say I really like these Planetform folks and what their operation could mean for our tourist business if they continue. The Gaians would certainly hassle us more if they left, so the operation diverts a lot of Gaian energy." - Attendant Janet Stirling, Orbital Spa and Cruise "I'm due to be transferred to the Hawaii in Sigma-19 next month. They rotate all Orbital Spa personnel every two years. That way we get to see all the different areas of the Sirius Sector -- a nice fringe benefit of working for Orbital." - Attendant Janet Stirling, Orbital Spa and Cruise "I'm just over here picking up some Oxygen and Ice for the Shetland. It's easier than going into Leeds for the same of slightly more dubious quality. The only drawback is the potential of a Gaian attack." - Attendant Janet Stirling, Orbital Spa and Cruise Category:Bases Category:Bretonia Systems